


Leaving on the next plane

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Hannigram ending, Humour, Jealous Will, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Reunion, This was written as a bit of fun, Will leaves Hannibal, airport, prev posted on twitter, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: Will leaves Hannibal. He heads to the airport to get on the next plane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few months ago on the back of the fag packet known as Twitter. It was in response to a pic of Hugh with some huge suitcases. I wrote it in an hour or so, I've only edited it a bit to put on here. 
> 
> This is not a serious attempt at writing but I quite enjoyed it so I decided to post it here.
> 
> No beta

Will headed to the airport. He just had to get away, start afresh. After all, he thought bitterly, wasn’t that what Hannibal was doing with Clarice. That evening Hannibal had taken Clarice to the theatre. Will had been invited but he said he had other plans. So instead of a glamorous night on the town, and wasn’t three always a crowd, Will had packed his bags and said farewell to the Parisian apartment which had been his home for the last year.

It was not that he disliked Clarice. On the contrary he enjoyed her company but he was jealous of her. He knew he was a fucking idiot to feel that way, to be jealous of someone Hannibal was winding up and watching go. He was angry with Hannibal too that he could find someone else interesting enough to wind up.

But as he sat waiting for his plane, he wondered, would he ever be able to unwind the complex tangle of emotions which sat heavy in his belly. And why the fuck had he felt the need to pack all the clothes Hannibal had bought him. Most of them were not even very comfortable, trousers in particular were always too tight on his arse. Hannibal was really good at knowing Will's measurements but for some reason he always got that wrong.

So Will found himself sat in too tight trousers, drinking coffee the likes of which he’d not tasted since he’d started his new life after the bluff, at a table which was so sticky Hannibal could sweep a finger over it and use it as hair gel. Will was chuckling to himself at that thought when he heard an announcement of a two hour delay to his flight. Fuck, he thought as he looked down at the dregs at the bottom of the paper cup, its going to be a long night.

Although the coffee had been no where near Hannibal’s gourmet delights it had been good enough. In his new life, Will decided, he was going to make it a point to get used to the normal things again. Hannibal could keep his fine living. In that moment Will wanted nothing more than some dog hair and a cheap glass of whiskey. He headed off in search of the whiskey.

After several fingers of whiskey and more paper cups of coffee Will heard his gate being called. The ball of emotions felt leaden, it was that or the whiskey and coffee curdling uncomfortably. He took a moment to get up from his chair. He wasn’t feeling excited or hopeful at the thought of the new life ahead of him, but he didn’t want to turn into a bitter miserable man either. He knew he would be if he stayed. It was better to go now before Hannibal grew to loath him. Will didn’t know which was worse the prospect of living without Hannibal or staying and watching as Hannibal came to regret ever setting eyes on him. Now finding himself in the airport about to board a plane he guessed it must be the latter. At least it was some compensation that he’d be able to have a dog or several, the thought brought a fleeting smile to his face.

Head in hands Will tried to close himself off from the hundreds of fellow travellers waiting with him at the gate. He didn’t enjoy air travel, such close proximity to so many noisy people. He found his stream, he hadn’t visited for a while, it felt good to cast a line again. Could he catch something he wondered.

“Will.’

Will heard his name being called from the river's edge. He turned and there, of course, was Hannibal. It’s going to be ruined, thought Will, as Hannibal in one of his finest outfits waded through the water towards him. He felt warm hands slip onto his face, “you are not allowed to leave me.”

Will blinked and he was back in the airport. Hannibal’s suit was not ruined but Will’s plans to quietly slip away were. 

“You don’t need me, you have Clarice,” said Will. He made no attempt to hide the bitterness in his tone.

“Is that what this is all about, my deliciously grumpy boy,” enquired Hannibal as his fingers smoothed Will’s tired curls.

Will glanced away and nodded, an embarrassed smile on his lips.

She has an interesting mind and...” said Hannibal as his other hand caught the edge of Will’s Jacket sleeve.

“You wanted to see what it could do,” finished Will. He made a move to leave and escape to the safety of the plane. The hand which had held his own so lightly suddenly tightened and wouldn’t let go.

“Will I fell in love with you at first sight. What in the last eight years would have you believe I would let anyone get in the way of us?” asked Hannibal. He pulled Will close and whispered, “Who else do I have to destroy to prove it to you?”

A shiver ran down Will’s spine, a jolt of desire, it had been an age since his body had responded so.

“Let her go, she is not Mischa. Let her live a life of her own design, and I will stay.”

“Agreed,” said Hannibal. He pulled Will in for a kiss and as their lips touched Will had no thought for the spectacle they made as other passengers started to clap.  


**Author's Note:**

> So just incase its not obvious. After this they go home have hot sex and Hannibal asks Will to marry him :-)


End file.
